The Ninth Jinchuuriki Meister
by The Writing Jester
Summary: The Jinchuuriki Clan. A clan known for its powerful weapons was wiped out by Shibusen, making sure that the curse of the clan would not continue. Naruto, including a few other members, are the remains of the once glorified clan. "You look pathetic. Come, let's go back to my home." "Who said I'm going to follow you back?" "No one."


**The Ninth Jinchuuriki Meister**

**Hello! Ehehe…Please don't kill me! *ducks behind a statue of Naruto* I was missing for what like *counts fingers* ok ok I was missing for a long time, I really don't have any excuse other than the fact that I'm busy with studying and have a chronic illness called procrastination. **

**But this plot has been bugging me for a few days and my guilt has been urging me to get my lazy ass to work so here is a NarutoxSoul Eater Crossover because I love them both. There are also some elements of Black Butler in the story. **

**Also there will be an OC as one of the main protagonist**

**Also warning: OCC!Naruto and other OCC characters, horrible English, un-betaed and vulgar language in the upcoming chapters**

**Other than that, thank you for your time.**

* * *

Prologue 1, the history of the blessed/cursed weapons

"The Jinchuuriki clan is not necessarily a clan per say. They are more like a group of blood-related kin who joined forces because of one blessing. Though the people who bear the blessing called it a curse. Every 18* generations a powerful weapon would be born from the clan. He/She would be one of the most dangerous weapons ever born. They would be given titles on which number the demonic weapon was born at**. But why is it a curse? It's because the weapon's soul will be half Kishin. It's generally impossible but Arachne with the help of Eibon's book was able to make a soul half human and half Kishin. These weapons called it a curse as they would have to live and suppress the madness of having a half Kishin soul.

The first, called the Ichibi, his name is Shukaku. His meister is Gaara. Shukaku is a demon sand gourd who grants his meisters the power to have complete control over sand."

"Oh yeah, how's Gaara by the way."

"Currently, Gaara and Shukaku are in the Middle East. They are doing quite well."

"Good."

"The second, called the Nibi, her name was Matatabi. Matatabi is a pair of deadly demon metal claws-"

"Like that movie we saw? What was is called again? Wolverine! Yes, that's it."

"Yes, like Wolverine"

"-that can be enveloped by the cold blue flames of "hell". Her meister was Nii Yugito who died due to not being able to handle the madness in Matatabi. Matatabi eventually was killed by a Death Scythe for almost turning into the Kishin.

The third, called the Sanbi, his name was Isobu. Isobu is a demon shield-"

"How can he attack then? Like that comic super-hero, Captain America?"

"Quite."

"That lets his meisters control, to an extent, water. His meister was Yagura who had died also because he was not able to handle the madness in Isobu. Isobu was also killed by the Death Scythe with similar reasons to Matatabi's death.

The fourth, called the Yonbi, his name was Son Goku. Son Goku is a demon gauntlet that let his meisters have control, to an extent, over molten rock. His meister was Roshi who also died from the same reasons as the previous two. Son Goku was also killed by the Death Scythe again because of the same reasons.

The fifth, called the Gobi, his name was Kokuo. Kokuo is a demonic armour that lets his meister the ability to control steam-"

"Steam? What kind of lame element is that?"

"Well, Ebony-sama, the meister will be able to envelope the enemy or enemies in steam and will be able to turn the temperature up so the meister will boil the enemy or enemies to death."

"Interesting."

"To control steam that comes from the valves hidden in the armour. His meister was Han, who also died from similar reasons. Kokuo was also killed by a Death Scythe.

This cycle of death and madness continued on with the Rokubi and Nanabi-"

"What was the powers of both weapons?"

"Rokubi was a bubble blower and yes, he gave the ability to manipulate bubbles. Bear in the mind, the bubbles can be explosive and so on.

Nanabi is a double bladed sword with the ability to make her opponent think that she are seven swords all at once. Illusion is her forte. She is also able to make her meister lucky, to an extent.

But the cycle stopped when Gyuki, or as he like to call himself Killer Bee, the Hachibi got a meister who was able to handle and suppress the madness inside of Bee. His own brother, A. The now entitled "Thunder Brothers" are now in America, California.

Then comes-"

"I know who comes next" Dark lavender eyes glared into an electric blue one.

"Make me a shortcake" There goes the I-demand-and-you-obey tone.

"But I thought-"

"Shortcake." You can feel the finality that seethes into her voice.

"Yes, Ebony-sama." A vein violently pulses under his forehead.

"And Naruto,"

"Yes, Ebony-sama?"

"I wanted Chinese tea" Ebony dropped the cup of Earl Grey tea which smashes into the floor leaving a splatter of steaming tea and broken pieces of porcelain on the floor.

"Yes, Ebony-sama" Naruto said in a strained voice that held promises of murder. "_I'm going to kill that brat! Fuck paying her back for saving my life, she's going to die!" _He mentally scream. His fingers violently clenching around the silver tray that he held in his left hand as his right hand curls into a tight fist.

"Oh and Naruto. Stop with your killing intent, you're emitting out too much madness and I don't want to have hallucinations in the middle of working."

"Yes Ebony-sama."

When the sounds of Ebony's footsteps faded into silence, Naruto lets out a cry of frustration and threw the silver tray making it to fly towards a polished white marbled wall. The tray crashed into the wall with a loud bang and caused a spider web-like crack to form in the wall then it landed on the floor with a clatter.

"You're fixing that!" Ebony shouted.

Naruto combed through his golden locks with his right hand, "Stupid brat." He smirked.

* * *

**Note 1: 10 is not too long so I made it 18 generations so as to make sure that it emphasizes the rarity of such a weapon**

**Note 2: I know it was supposed to be dependent on the number of tails but for the sake of the story it had to be changed -_-"**

**As much as I love my beta, she was a slave driver during the making of this chapter. She practically shoved all the work she as a beta was supposed to do and just told me to post because she just read it and told me the plot was great. I had to edit myself T^T**

**And that's it! I cannot promise that I'll update daily so you'll get at least along long chapter for when I update or two not-so-short chapters. Toodle-loo~**


End file.
